The modern communications era has brought about a tremendous expansion of wireline and wireless networks. Wireless and mobile networking technologies have addressed related consumer demands, while providing more flexibility and immediacy of information transfer. Concurrent with the expansion of networking technologies, an expansion in computing power has resulted in development of affordable computing devices capable of taking advantage of services made possible by modern networking technologies. This expansion in computing power has led to a reduction in the size of computing devices and given rise to a new generation of mobile devices that are capable of performing functionality that only a few years ago required processing power that could be provided only by the most advanced desktop computers. Consequently, mobile computing devices having a small form factor have become ubiquitous and are used to access network applications and services by a number of consumers.
As the evolution of power and affordability of modern computing devices has included the release of computing devices capable of providing digital maps of geographical areas, locations, points of interests, and/or the like, users have increasingly desired that these geographical areas, locations, points of interest, and/or the like be accurately displayed. Indeed, some computing devices may be capable of displaying points of interest, addresses, or other locales, but in a somewhat imprecise manner by providing only an approximate position of the desired point of interest. For example, a point of interest located within a multi-level indoor building may be displayed as being located relative to a nearby road rather than at the specific location within the building. Further, when a user searches for a store within a shopping mall, the result that may be displayed is not the actual store, but the location of an entrance to the mall. In addition, even though shopping malls may include multiple entrances, the search result may identify only a single entrance to the mall, such as the main entrance, when a user searches for a store within the mall without consideration of the closest entrance to the store that is the subject of the search. Moreover, a shopping mall may have multiple levels, but the search result may not include information regarding which level the store is located, thereby still requiring the shopper to search for the store upon arriving at the mall. Other detailed indoor maps that may be similarly limited in terms of their search functionality may include floor plans and other detailed information of buildings like shopping malls, airports, hospitals, universities, office buildings, and/or the like.